MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type
The MS-14S (YMS-14) Gelgoog Commander Type is a commander mobile suit that entered production as the MS-14A Gelgoog. Technology Featuring a high-powered generator, various thrusters to aid mobility, a large oval-shaped shield, a Beam Rifle, and a Beam Naginata, the MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type rivals the capabilities of the Earth Federation's RX-78-2 Gundam. In fact, the power generator, Beam Rifle, and Beam Naginata features a higher output than the RX-78-2 Gundam. Its speed and mobility exceeds even the RX-78-2 Gundam, as proven by Char during his first sortie in his MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type with Amuro Ray's RX-78-2 Gundam during the One Year War. On the other hand, it has thinner and less durable armor than the Gundam (which is built with luna titanium alloy), and the lack of built-in weapons makes the Gelgoog easier to disarm (which Amuro literally did) and leave weaponless. Armaments Twin Beam Sword The MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type is equipped with a twin beam sword, sometimes referred to as a "Beam Naginata." The weapon features a longer than normal handle and a beam emitter at both ends allowing the weapon to create two beam blades simultaneously. This allows the Gelgoog to perform attacks that mobile suits equipped with standard beam sabers cannot, on the other hand the weapon is more dangerous as the pilot must make sure not to accidentally strike his own mobile suit when attacking as the blades face opposite directions. When not in use the twin beam sword is stored in a recharge rack on the back of the waist. Beam Rifle A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. Shield The Gelgoog is equipped with a large hand-held shield modeled after the shields used by the African Zulu tribe. When not in use the shield can be mounted on the back. History When the plans for the new MS-14 Gelgoog were completed, 30 prototypes, under the designation YMS-14S (the 'Y' in YMS-14S means it is a prototype Mobile Suit) were produced; 29 of the machines were given to the Chimera Corps, AKA the Ace Pilot Corps. The remaining unit was assigned to Char Aznable, who piloted it against the RX-78-2 Gundam in two sorties. Later on in the war, the designation "Y" in YMS-14S was removed, renaming it MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type. Originally a prototype, it was later converted into a Command Unit's High Performance Mobile Suit.Proving to be an excellent design, the Zeon forces only made slight changes based on feedback from the test pilots. A significant change was adding more armour to make it more durable, but cutting down some of the Gelgoog's speed. Once finalized, they decided to put it under mass production to counter the Earth Federation's mass-produced RGM-79s, which were slowly but steadily pushing deeper into the Principality of Zeon's territories. The mass-produced version was then designated MS-14A Gelgoog. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Gelgoog-type MS Category:Principality of Zeon Mobile Suits